Pilot Series
The Pilot Series was produced as "Island of Sodor Chronicles" from 2013 to 2014. Episodes from these seasons were twenty-seven minutes and thirty seconds long, including the introduction and credits. The classic series is considered to be the first two pilot series. It takes place in Leonard Marion's bedroom. First Series The first series aired 2013 on Island of Sodor Chronicles. This series is produced in the bed room. Also, it is voiced by Leonard Marion himself. With his feminine voice, he uses Audacity to race the male pitch. Characters Introduced: *Thomas - The Tank Engine *Edward - The Blue Engine *Henry - The Green Engine *Gordon - The Big Express Engine *James - the Red Engine *Percy - the Small Engine *Toby - the Tram Engine *Emily - the Emerald Tender Engine *Hiro - the Japanese Engine *Victor - the Steamworks Engine *Kevin - the Crane *Charlie - the Purple Tank Engine *Spencer - the Silver Streamlined Engine *Sven - the Massive High-Speed Electric Train *Diesel - the Devious Diesel Shunter *Mavis - the Quarry Diesel Shunter *Salty - the Dockside Diesel *Shawn - the Strong Goods Engine *Caroline - the Car *'Arry *Bert *Rocky - the Big Red Recovery Crane *Hector - the Hopper Car *Skarloey - the Red Narrow Gauge Engine *Rheneas - the Vermillion Narrow Gauge Engine *Sir Handel - the Blue Narrow Gauge Engine *Peter Sam - the Green Narrow Gauge Engine *Rusty - the Little Narrow Gauge Diesel *Duncan - the Yellow Narrow Gauge Diesel *Freddie - the Grey Narrow Gauge Engine *Mighty Mac - the Double Fairlie Narrow Gauge Engine *Proteus - the Legendary Narrow Gauge Engine *Bertie - the Bus *Bulgy - the Double-Decker Bus *Caroline - the Car *Smokey - the Fire Engine *Snorkel - the Rescue Tender *Snozzle - the Fire Truck *Michelle - the Medical Van *Harold - the Helicopter *Jeremy - the Jet Plane *Cranky - the Crane *Trevor - the Traction Engine *George - the Steamroller *Wilson - the White and Green Lorry *Sally - the School Bus *Elizabeth - the Vintage Sentinel Lorry *Royce - the Orange Lorry *Greta - the Station Tractor at Knapford Station. *Pauline - the Asphalt Paver *Jeffrey - the Grader *Nelson - the Ballast Tractor *Jack - the Enthusiastic Front Loader *Alfie - the Little Green Excavator *Max - the Dump Truck *Monty - the Dump Truck *Oliver - the Big Excavator *Kelly - the Crane *Byron - the Bulldozer *Ned - the Steam Shovel *Nigel - the Lorry *Isobella - the Lorry *Patrick - the Cement Mixer *Buster - the Steamroller *Mr. Percival - the Thin Controller - Controller of the Skarloey Railway *Sir Topham Hatt - the Fat Controller *Reggie - the Engine Driver *Max Porter - Thomas' Driver *Sir Clearence Porter - Max's Father - Thomas' Assistant Driver *Top Hatt - Known as Tobias Hattersley *Lady Hatt - Sir Topham Hatt's Wife *Farmer McColl *Jenny Packard - the Owner of the Sodor Construction Company *Bob Wycoff - the Bartender *Huey Walters - the Mechanic *Rainbow Mason - the Talk Radio Host Pilot Characters Officially Introduced: *Marty McFly - the Time Traveller *Emmett Brown - the Scientist, later Clara Clayton Brown's Husband and Engine Driver *Jennifer Parker - Marty McFly's Love Interest *Biff Tannen - Marty's Nemesis *Lorraine McFly - Marty McFly's Mother *Clara Clayton Brown - Doc. Emmett L. Brown's Wife *Jules Brown - Son of the Brown Family *Verne Brown - Son of the Brown Family *Buford Tannen - the Blacksmith, later Knapford Ticketmaster Highlights: *The first season to have characters voiced by Leonard Marion himself. *The only season to extend more episodes of every season on Thomas and Friends *The first series to feature Nigel, even though he is dropped from the series. Second Series The second series aired 2014 on Island of Sodor Chronicles. This series is also produced in the bed room. Also, it series is voiced by Leonard Marion himself. Characters introduced: *Duck - the Great Western Engine *Donald and Douglas - the Scottish Twin Engines *Bill and Ben - the Tank Engine Twins *Oliver - the Great Western Tank Engine *Rosie - the Pink Tank Engine *Dennis - the Lazy Diesel Shunter *Neville - the Black Tender Engine *Flora - the Yellow Tram Engine *Hank - the American Engine *S. C. Ruffey - the Privately Owned Truck *Toad - the Brakevan *Colin - the Crane *Austin - the Blue Pick-Up Truck, later a Railtruck *Siddeley - the Yellow Mail Plane *Holden - the Green Helpful Diesel *Pilgrim Light - the Mail Engine *Dixie - the Little Yellow Tow-Truck *Low Lip - the Black Tender Engine *Logan - the Old Engine, later a Green Tank Engine Highlights: *Final series to be voiced by Leonard Marion himself. *Final series to be filmed in the bedroom. *Final series to feature Back to the Future characters Category:Television Series